User blog:Savage Samurai/Game of Groans Trivia
Andrew has been the sound designer for three death battles at this point in time (1:50). *They have finished writing episode 11 of the season at this point in time (2:10). Chad notes that this is the most ahead they have ever been to the point where they have accidentally voiced one episode over an earlier episode. *The reason why there is no Q&A this week is because the schedule for DBC has changed so that it's being streamed while the episode is still FIRST-exclusive as well as Ben wanting to get in touch with Liam (4:00). If this is a permanent change to the schedule I'm all for it as the current schedule goes something like this: Sneak Peek episode, Q&A episode, episode where they're meant to be talking about the next episode but generally just veer off topic and talk about random shit (which is what What's Going On is for). *Green Lantern was not the number 1 requested opponent for Ben; the title belongs to Beast Boy and then Danny Phantom (5:40). **The reason Beast Boy wasn't chosen was because he turns into normal animals which get curbstomped by some of Ben's stronger aliens (even discluding Alien X). **The reason Danny wasn't chosen was because Ben just doesn't think it's an interesting matchup as they don't really share a common theme (6:30). Some of Ben 10's aliens do (Ghostfreak and Big Chill) but as a whole, not really. **However, Ben does express interest at bringing Danny Phantom into DEATH BATTLE eventually (7:00). Opponents that they bring up for him are Casper and Boo. However, eventually Ben reveals that Danny's most requested opponent is Jake Long (37:55) outside of Ben 10. *They do talk about DC's winning streak (8:05). Ben thought that this episode would bring an end to it. Sam mentions this is not always but sometimes due to the bad writing in the comics (i.e. Hal having more willpower than willpower itself). They also bring up how there's almost an inverse between how enjoyable a character is and how powerful one is as they note that the only characters they seem to enjoy are fairly grounded and have realistic limits meaning they can lose. *What does Andrew do for DEATH BATTLE and RoosterTeeth (12:50)? He basically does all the sound effects and editing. He tends to make sound from the ground up and uses Synthesis. **Ben notes that Death Battle is a bit different from the other shows as the characters they use already have canon sound effects (14:05) and Andrew notes that if need be he will just use the canon sound (while adding something on top of it to make it cooler). For Hal he tended to use a lot of lasers and white noise to give him that cosmic feel. *Andrew notes that the fart nukes were actually pretty fun to make and the notes that he got for the episode were 90% add more fart (15:35). *Jake the sound designer for Nightwing VS Daredevil went home with a headache because of how obnoxious the sound effect for the sonic wingding was and how he had to keep hearing it over and over (16:35). *How many effects does Andrew put into one sound (19:45)? It can be as much as three different sounds layed together but it can get even more complicated than that. The most layers he's had for one sound is 40 but generally scenes have as much as 100. *Andrew's secret weapon is a sound called "Impact Rock Large", which they cut little pieces off for different sound effects (20:55). Category:Blog posts